OneShotSongFic Todo fue un show
by Abbyhay
Summary: Pero todo fue un show Una simple emoción Me enamoro Y mi alma te creyó Pero todo fue un show ¿Como haré para explicarle al corazón? Que nada de el que parecía Que era el fallal que merecías Y que la función se acabo.


One~Shot/Song~Fic

Todo Fue Un Show

El ángel destruido…

~ ¿Porque?~ Gritaba como loca, su corazón estaba cruelmente destrozado, sentía como todo se desmoronaba frente a ella, lo que en algún momento fue su mayor esperanza y felicidad… Hoy, en ese momento… ya no lo era. Todas esas cosas que hacía… Parecía verdad… Cuando decía que la amabas… Pero… ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que todo era una farsa? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso tú tienes la respuesta a eso? ¡Su alma te creyó! ¡Su corazón te creyó! ¡Ella te creyó!

~ ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en ti? ~ No podía pensar, solo estar sentada en ese suelo frio, en donde la habías engañado, donde le diste a entender, que eso era solo un estúpido show. ¿Ahora… qué más da?

_**Pero todo fue un show **_

_**Una simple emoción **_

_**Me enamoro **_

_**Y mi alma te creyó **_

_**Pero todo fue un show**_

El ángel no dejaba de maldecirse a si misma por haber creído en alguien como el… Un demonio como el, todo se había acabado, todo en lo que ella creyó se iba poco a poco desmoronando.

~ ¿Por qué no confié en eso que me decían? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de lo que realmente eres? ¿Por qué supuse que esto iba a funcionar?

Oye Dan, ¿te parece que nos divirtamos un poco?

¡JAJ! Por supuesto que sí, estoy muy aburrido~ Dijo el demonio levantándose del sillón rojo en el que estaba.

¿Te apetece hacerles una broma a los ángeles? Será muy divertido

¡Claro! ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Espera, espera, primero hay que saber quién será nuestra víctima.

En ese momento, el demonio abrió una especie de portal, el cual mostraba a distintos ángeles haciendo distintas labores, y después de ver a varias chicas, se decidieron por una.

Su nombre es… Alice ¿Qué te parece Dan?

¡Jaj! ¿Qué debería parecerme? Te informo que no estoy buscando novia, solo busco con que divertirme.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Qué deberíamos hacerle?

Tengo una idea, muy buena~ Dijo Dan mientras miraba al ángel desde el portal

¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Venga! Dime cual es la idea esta vez

Te apuesto a que hago que venga hasta acá…

¿¡QUE!? ¡JODER!, Sabes bien lo que le pasaría si viene hasta aquí~ Dijo sonriendo

Un gran regaño por parte de "el" ¿no?

No solo eso, sino que puede que incluso la hagan mortal

JAJAJA, Como si eso en verdad nos importara.

¿Cuánto tiempo requerirás para esta GRAN hazaña?~ Enfatizando la penúltima palabra

Dame... 5 días

¿Crees realmente que podrás hacer todo esto en tan solo 5 días?

Claro… solo déjamelo a mí…~ Dijo victorioso

¡ALICE! ~ La hermana pequeña de esta la había sorprendido saltando en ella

¿Qué pasa Runo? ~ Dijo dulcemente

Quería preguntarte, si esta noche podríamos ir a la tierra… ¿Podemos?

Emm… ~ Dudo por un momento ~ De acuerdo, pero tienes que pedirles permiso a mamá y papá.

¡Yehii!~ Dijo saltando y emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Dan llegó al infierno un tanto pensativo ¿Realmente le haría a aquel ángel algo tan cruel solo para divertirse? ¿Le daba lastima? ¿A caso… el termino enamorándose de ella? -¡No seas idiota!- Se dijo para sus adentros mientras pateaba una piedra… la cosa no iba bien para el… ni mucho menos para ella…

Habían pasado 4 días desde que aquel encuentro no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza, desde que accidentalmente el ángel tropezó con alguien… cual fue su sorpresa que se encontró con un demonio. –Recuerdo que al principio no me caía muy bien, no le tenía ni un poco de confianza, pero… al paso de los días… termine enamorándome de el- Su pequeña hermana la miraba expectante, la historia de su hermana le parecía hermosa, sobretodo porque ella aun no sabía que era lo bueno y que lo malo, para ella su hermana era todo, siempre juntas, desde que Runo llego, Alice siempre la ha cuidado y visto por ella… No solo eran hermanas, eran las mejores amigas, mientras Alice cuidaba a una chica de 17 años, Runo cuidaba a su hermana menor, de solo 7 años.

5 días…

Después del encuentro.

No te tengo mucha confianza que digamos…

¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy un demonio? Valla que chica tan más rara, ¿A caso no sabes que la amistad entre ángeles y demonios ya es posible?

Estoy segura de eso, no soy tan boba como tú crees, solo te estoy diciendo que no confío en ti ni tampoco en lo que estés tramando, así que por enésima vez, déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

Oh vamos linda- Dijo poniéndose delante de ella extendiendo los brazos para que no pudiese pasar- Dame una oportunidad, solo eso te pido…

Emm… - El ángel comenzó a preguntarse si realmente era buena idea confiar en él, o si sería la peor de sus elecciones- Esta bien, solo te daré una oportunidad… y más te vale aprovecharla.

¡GENIAL!-Dijo el demonio abrazándola- No te vas a arrepentir linda.

_**Ese abrazo era tan real **_

_**Pareciera que todo era verdad **_

_**Cuando decías que me amabas. **_

_**Como un beso de película **_

_**Tu boca me atrapo **_

_**Y mi cuerpo se entregó.**_

4 días…

Entre las nubes…

¡Venga, será divertido!

¿¡Estás loca!? Mis alas no están hechas para volar tan alto.

¡MIEDOSO!- Grito el ángel entre risas burlonas

¿Qué DIJISTE? ¡Ya verás!

El demonio comenzó a volar hacía el ángel quien lo veía expectante, de pronto sintió un golpe en el estómago, y como era llevada por una fuerza extraña, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió, pudo ver los hermosos ojos cafés de Dan mirándola con cariño.

¡Serás tonto!, ¡Me he llevado un susto!

JAJAJA ¿Por qué? ¿Te lastime?

N-no… No te preocupes, estoy bien

De acuerdo, venga, te dejaré aquí, ¡pesas mucho!

¡CLARO QUE NO!

JAJAJAJA… Sabes, te vez muy linda cuando te molestas…

¿E-Eh?... G-Gracias Dan…

JAJAJAJA Y aún más cuando te sonrojas- Dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

¡C-Cállate!

Dan la tomo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso… pequeño, pero tierno… lleno de amor y deseo… o al menos así lo sintió ella

3 días

Estas mal…

Una voz hizo que Alice se sobresaltara, era su madre quien la veía con ojos de decepción.

El trono quiere hablar contigo…

El ángel llegó hasta donde el trono se encontraba, y comenzó la discusión sobre el comportamiento que esta estaba teniendo, Alice se sentía mal, se sentía dolida por el hecho de que la obligasen a dejar a Dan…

NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL Y LO SABES…-Dijo el trono, por la inmadurez de una de sus ángeles

¡Claro que puedo! Solo que ustedes no quieren que sea feliz

¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? ¿ESCUCHAS COMO HABLAS? ¡COMO UNA HUMANA!

¡Solo digo la verdad! ¡No me molestes más! Ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué es lo que quiero- Dijo desplegando las alas y comenzando a elevarse, dándole la espalda al trono.

¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? ¡AUN NO TERMINAMOS DE HABLAR!

El ángel se dio vuelta y con un simple "Yo terminé, cuando tú comenzaste" se fue.

2 días…

El plan comienza a marchar…

Oye Alice…

¿Qué pasa Dan?

Quiero llevarte pasado mañana a un lugar muy especial…

¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Pregunto el ángel mientras se levantaba.

Es una sorpresa, no desesperes ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo con una sonrisa

¡Bueno! Pero… ¿Qué me tengo que poner?

¿Eh? Oh por eso no te preocupes, siempre te vez muy linda- Dijo levantándose

¿A dónde vas?

A preparar todo para pasado mañana, nos vemos- El demonio le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

El ángel se quedó un tanto atónita por el repentino cambio de humor de Dan ¿acaso… le ocultaba algo?- No, sácate eso de la cabeza, ¡Dan te quiere!

_**Quisiera poder hacerlo **_

_**Quisiera ser un poquito como tu **_

_**Y dominar mis sentimientos. **_

_**Como un beso de película **_

_**Tu boca me atrapo **_

_**Y mi cuerpo se entregó.**_

1 día…

Ella ya no volverá…

A decir verdad, este día fue muy "normal" Alice no lo vio en todo su transcurso, y se concentró en el trabajo, pasó tiempo con su hermanita, contándole todo sobre Dan y lo que sentía cuando estaba con él, también le conto que irían a un lugar especial, pero que Dan no le había dicho cuál era ese lugar. No tardó mucho tiempo después cuando ambas hermanas decidieron irse a dormir.

Al principio Alice no podía concebir el sueño… pero después se le vino a la mente algo… ella y Dan juntos… por siempre, y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

El día… El día llegó.

Alice se puso un vestido el cual le llegaba a las rodillas, era un vestido muy lindo, blanco con toques dorados, su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, y un collar, el collar que Dan le regalo.

¿Estas lista Alice?

Si, ya estoy lista- Dijo volteando a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Dan se quedó atónito por la belleza de Alice, ¿Realmente le haría eso? ¿Realmente le rompería el corazón? ¡Claro que lo haría! No tenía ningún tipo de duda…

Dan le vendo los ojos para que no supiera en donde se encontraban, pero conforme iban bajando Alice se dio cuenta de que iban al infierno… al hogar de Dan, ¿Acaso me presentara a sus padres? Esa fue la única pregunta que cruzo por su cabeza… el ángel había olvidado por completo una de las reglas más importantes en el cielo "Ustedes nunca bajaran al infierno, si lo hacen serán condenados a la mortalidad, a ser uno de esos humanos"

Ese… ese fue un gran error… por parte de Dan…

Dan despertó agitado, estaba en su cama, en su habitación… en la tierra, había sido condenado a ser un humano y todo por el hecho de escoger por encima de todo a un demonio…

~Flash back~

Venga, quédate aquí- Le dijo Alice.

Dan escuchaba a lo lejos algunos murmullos, risas extrañas y voces.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿En algún lugar público? Tal vez, todo aquello se escuchaba delante de el- Quítate la venda- Fue lo último que escucho Dan justo antes de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en mitad de un escenario y delante de él miles de demonios viéndolo con risas burlonas.

¿A-Alice… que sucede?- Dijo buscando a Alice con la mirada

JAJAJA ¿Acaso creías que yo, una linda demonio, se enamoraría de alguien como tú? ¡JAJAJA! No me hagas reír, todo esto… no fue más que un show para divertirme contigo…

_**Pero todo fue un show **_

_**Una simple pasión **_

_**Me enamoro **_

_**Y mi alma te creyó **_

_**Pero todo fue un show **_

_**¿Cómo haré para explicarle al corazón? **_

_**Si yo sé que en algún momento **_

_**No fue teatro y si engañaste,**_

~ ¿Porque?~ Gritaba como loco, su corazón estaba cruelmente destrozado, sentía como todo se desmoronaba frente a él, lo que en algún momento fue su mayor esperanza y felicidad… Hoy, en ese momento… ya no lo era. Todas esas cosas que hacía… Parecía verdad… Cuando decía que lo amabas… Pero… ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que todo era una farsa? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso tú tienes la respuesta a eso? ¡Su alma te creyó! ¡Su corazón te creyó! ¡Él te creyó!

~ ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en ti? ~ No podía pensar, solo estar sentado en ese suelo frio, en donde lo habías engañado, donde le diste a entender, que eso era solo un estúpido show. ¿Ahora… qué más da?

~Fin del flash back~

No paso mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que Dan había ido al infierno y fuera desterrado del cielo, condenado a vagar por el mundo siendo un mortal, muriendo y reviviendo una y otra vez, hasta que el trono le decidiese dar el perdón, hasta que dejara de soñar con ese día, con esa terrible escena … De cuando él fue traicionado por quien creyó el amor de su vida… pero esta vez… esta vez fue diferente… él era el demonio… y ella el ángel…

¿A eso se refería el trono cuando dijo que volvería a ser un ángel cuando dejase de soñar con aquello?... O… Acaso…

**Pues eh aquí el One~Shot/Song~Fic para el concurso "TODO FUE UN SHOW" No tengo la menor idea de porque la canción me inspiro para hacer esta historia, pero realmente espero que les guste y pues a ver qué onda xD**

**Babú fuera! **


End file.
